Imagine Normality
by a1boogz
Summary: A tale of love, hate, and everything inbetween.
1. IN00

Imagine Normality: Prelude  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all of its characters are owned by Gainax. I am   
using them without permission, and do not intend to benefit financially from   
this, or any other work, using these characters and ideas.  
  
I restarted this series because I lost all of my directoin. I have a basic   
timeline, and I know what I want to do now. Another note is that I will be   
writing in prose rather than the script format that IN had been before.  
  
SPOILER WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for End of Evangelion, as well as   
the series. Things from End of Eva may be altered slightly. This fanfic picks   
up where Eva:R left off, kinda.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka saw the sword approaching and raised her AT-Field to its max. Even though   
the field protected her she lurched back from the force of the impact as the   
sword made contact with the field. Maya was screaming something in the   
background, but Asuka wasn't paying much attention. Already she was devising a   
strategy, when suddenly everything went ape shit.  
  
" No Asuka no! It's an inverted At-Field, your field won't be able to hold it."   
Maya was screaming frantically into the console, but there was no response. The   
group in the control room looked on in horror as the sword suddenly transformed   
into a Lance of Longius. A pattern of orange octogons came into existence   
briefly, then they shattered and the lance continued, unhindered towards its   
target.  
  
" Oh Sh----" was all Asuka had time for before the lance buried itself in her   
right eye. She felt herself, and her Eva, falling to the ground. Gritting her   
teeth in determination she put one hand to the lance and tried to pull it out of   
her eye. A moment later eight other lances rained down on her, pinning her to   
the ground.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unit-01's eyes blazed with an unnatural light, as Shinji sped towards the   
surface. * Hold on Asuka I'm coming* Shinji thought to himself as he quickly   
leapt from level to level, rapidly approaching daylight and the world above.   
With a final leap, Shinji cleared the top of the elevator shaft and rolled into   
a crouch. Cautiously he glanced left and right, but nothing threatening came   
into his field of vision. The he turned around.  
  
Asuka's Eva-02 lay on the ground, pinned down by countless Lances of Longius.   
Shinji turned on a com channel to talk to her, only to have his ears assailed by   
German curses and tears.   
" BAKA-SHINJI!!!!!!!! I WOULD HAVE COME TO HELP YOU SUPERHERO!!!!!!!! I Would   
have....i would have...." Shinji cut off his com channel, unable to listen any   
longer.  
  
Pain lanced through his back, and he toppled forward, a fist through his Eva's   
back and out of his chest. As the ground rushed up to meet him, his vision   
suddenly turned white.  
  
Strange voices filled his mind. There were questions, answers, voices,   
accusations. He tried to fight against it as best as he could, then one   
question popped into his awareness clearly.  
  
SHINJI IKARI. DEATH OR REBIRTH?  
  
He blinked, trying to gather his thoughts, but the question repeated itself.  
  
SHINJI IKARI. DEATH OR REBIRTH?  
  
" Rebirth." He whispered finally. Suddenly everything went black. The last   
thing he heard was a familiar angry voice yelling at him.  
  
" Get up baka!!!! we're gonna be late!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. IN01

Imagine Normality  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
Eva and it characters are owned by Gainax. Eva:R is an Orbit Production, and   
End of Evangelion is owned by Gainax. All characters are created by Hideo Anno   
( stupid dickhead), except those characters from Eva:R which were created by   
Orbit Productions  
  
Look, this is part one, I'm redoing it...I don't know why. I guess it'll make   
it better, I know for one thing that it's a lot easier to describe things in   
prose than script. I'm gonna keep a lot of the shit from the orignial series   
so.....  
  
You may want to buy some face soap or whatever you use to keep it clean cuz this   
is chock full of sweetness. I mean super sugary, WAFFY!!!!! I didn't know I   
had it in me...I even gave myself a Warm and Fuzzy Feeling.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTES: SPOILER WARNING...I GUESS THERE ARE SPOILERS HERE......  
  
Other notes: * * indicates thoughts, indicates an action noise. And   
finally a string of ****** denotes a change in time/location.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------  
  
" Wake up asshole!" Shinji felt himself being dragged up from the depths of a   
dream. Well a nightmare more precisely, one where Nerv had gotten its ass   
kicked by the UN, Asuka had been hurt badly, and everyone was going to die. He   
shuddered as he remembered the dream. Then he had the air in his lungs forced   
out by a powerful blow to the chest.  
  
Groaning, he opened his eyes slightly and saw a red blur flash in and out of   
focus. Then he realized he was being shaken.  
  
" I swear to God, third child, if you don't wake up, it's all over for you.   
I'll make your life sooooooooo miserable."  
Asuka was angry, but she had a twinkle in her eye. For some reason this seemed   
to be fun today. More fun than usual. Not to mention the fact that she enjoyed   
stradling Shinji, even though she'd never admit it to him.  
  
Shinji's vision cleared up and all of his awareness returned just as Asuka   
pushed up and then slammed down on him again. This time Shinji had a normal   
teenage male reaction to being ridden by a beautiful, well-developed, teenage   
female. Unfortuanetly for him, Asuka thought he had taken it a little to far   
when she felt something pushing against her panties ( REMEMBER THEY WEAR SKIRTS   
TO SCHOOL)  
  
SLAP!!!!SLAP!!!!!! " BAKA!!HENTAI!!!! YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!!!!!!"  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Five minutes later Shinji and Asuka can be seen sprinting down the street   
heading towards Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School. They were two blocks away   
from the school when they halted to let traffic pass. As he watches the cars   
whiz by, Shinji can't help but glance over at his red-headed roommate.  
* She's so pretty, I can't help myself. Maybe I'll ask her today......*  
  
He was snapped back into reality by a playful smack from Asuka.  
" Hey what're ya lookin at third child? Was it my flawless face? Or perhaps it   
was my lovely body. Maybe you were gazing into my beautiul azure eyes?   
Well.....? Which was it you moron!?"  
  
Shinji blushed profusely as he searched for a response.  
" Umm..I was just......umm...i was just..umm..thinking! About...ummm....the   
synch tests."  
* Phew she almost had me*  
  
Asuka just nodded knowingly. She turned away from Shinji and faced the traffic   
again, speaking softly to him over her shoulder.  
" Of course....nevermind, I guess....... when you assume Sigh you make an ass   
out of you and me." Sigh  
  
Shinji cocked an eyebrow, confused.  
* What's going on? One second she's being normal, teasing and tormenting me,   
now she's being all soft and sensetive......maybe it's that time..*  
" Hey Asuka, is it that time of the month already?"  
  
She turned back to him, her face taking on a myriad of expressions. First she   
looked shocked, then surprised, then angry, then finally, right before she   
lashed out at him, amused.  
" Oh you're so dead, Ikari!"  
  
She fired a quick right out at Shinji, who ducked and tried to run past her, but   
Asuka was quicker than him. Lashing out with her right foot, she connected with   
his thigh causing him to stumble. Unfortuanetly for her, he stumbled right into   
her causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the ground with him. Asuka   
rolled as she hit the ground, and Shinji rolled with her. They ended up,   
tangled up, next to a bench, in a small park next to the road. They little trip   
had carried them into a little secluded patch of the park, surrounded by bushes.  
  
Shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs, Shinji looked up. On top of him, and   
a bit dazed also, was Asuka. She looked down at him, her perfectly blue eyes   
shining with joy, one of her rare I'm_Real_Happy_And_You_Better_Feel_Lucky   
smiles plastered on her face. In a blind moment of bravery Shinji reached up,   
pulled her down to him, and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
The fact that Shinji had gathered up enough balls to kiss her was amazing to   
Asuka. What amazed her even more, and scared her a little, was the fact that   
she liked it, and kissed back. She suppressed a giggle as she felt Shinji tense   
up beneath her as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Finally she pulled   
away, looking at him expectantly.  
" Well...you can ask now."  
  
Shinji blushed a little, a scratched his head ( NOT THAT ONE!) embarrassed.  
" Umm...well...I..uh I, ahem, I really like you Asuka...and I was wondering   
if...if...if you'd like to ..ummm go out with me?"  
  
Asuka's smile brightened, if that was possible, and she hugged Shinji, laying   
her head on his chest, listening to his, now, uneven breathing.  
" Yeah why not?" she answered flippantly.  
  
They lay like that for a moment when a light bulb suddenly flashed over Asuka's   
head. Pushing herself up off of Shinji she yanked her bookbag off the ground,   
and yanked him upright. Pausing to brush some of the twigs and other annoyances   
off of her skirt, she turned to Shinji.  
" We are late. Very late. I suggest running now."  
  
That said she took off sprinting, dragging Shinji behind her ( His legs had   
fallen asleep while Asuka was resting on him.)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Misato sat up suddenly, and immediately put a hand to her forehead. She looked   
around her bedroom wildly, eyes searching for something. Then she saw it. Next   
to her, on the night table lay her ivory white cross. Sighing she sank back   
into the warm recesses of her covers.  
  
Sleep didn't return, however, as the memories of her dream still plagued her.   
She had been taking Shinji to his eva to help Asuka when she was shot. She   
remembered giving Shinji her cross and then kissing him, a moment later Kaji had   
appeared in front of her and then....well then it was all blank after that.  
  
She shuddered involuntarily at the idea that she was that close to death. Even   
though it was a dream, it felt so real. Misato shrugged and turned over,   
closing her eyes. A moment later she was awakened, realizing two things. One,   
there was an incredible amount of banging and squawking going on at her door,   
and two, there was an incessant blaring in her ears as the phone rang.  
  
Jumping up, Misato made it to the phone just in time to hear Ritsuko say goodbye   
on the answering machine.  
* Stupid phone, and stupid penguin.*  
" I HATE THE MORNING!!!!" she screamed out to no one in particular. Grumbling   
she pressed the play button on her answering machine. Ritsuko's tired voice   
came through the speaker:  
" Good morning Misato. YAWN SIGH You don't have to come in today, unless   
there is an emergency. Tell the kids that their synchronization tests will be   
canceled for today, unless they are informed otherwise. The stupid machines   
aren't running right, and guess whose gotta stay and be triple shifted in order   
to fix things up again. Oh well another day in the life of the beautiful, mad   
scientist. See ya!"  
  
The machine beeped and was silent as Misato danced happily.  
" I've got the day off, hahahaha, No work for meeeee!!!" Grabbing Pen-Pen's   
fins she proceeded to do a quick jig around the apartment with the protesting   
penguin, who was struggling to get away.  
  
Finally she ceased her singing and dancing and noticed Pen-Pen laying on the   
floor, holding his stomach. Raising an eyebrow curiously she poked the penguin   
in the head.  
" What's wrong with you? C'mon get up!"  
  
The penguin just rolled around more on the floor. Glancing around the kitchen   
Misato noticed that a frozen fish was laying on the floor.  
" I see, you're hungry!" Pen-Pen leapt up and nodded enthusiastically. Misato   
giggled and picked up the fish.  
" I'll make it for you!" Pen-Pen shook his head in horror, waving his flippers   
franticaly.  
  
Misato noticed and stuck her tongue out at him,  
" I can do it...."  
*How hard can it be to heat up a fish anyway?...................*  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" And you expect me to believe that you were unable to cross the street because   
of traffic for TWENTY minutes?!"  
The professor eyed Shinji and Asuka suspiciously. Asuka, as usual, looked   
confident, but the other one, Shinji, seemed very nervous, even more so than   
usual. Grinning slyly the professor continued onwards with his assualt.  
" And I suppose that the reason your hair is full of twigs and leaves, Ms.   
Sohryu, is because you were standing under a tree, hmmm?"  
  
Asuka gulped audibly and nodded shakily, Shinji on the other heand, was blood   
red and having trouble breathing. Behind them the class had erupted into   
laughter, even Hikari joining in. Eventually things quieted down and Asuka and   
Shinji were given bucket duty out in the hallway.  
  
Of course, seeing as it's middle school, romours started to fly around about the   
real reason that Asuka and Shinji were tardy. By lunch things were a bit out of   
hand. The worst part of it all was that Shinji and Asuka couldn't even defend   
themselves. As further punishment for being late, they were given clean up duty   
during lunch.  
  
Hikari plopped down next to Toji and Kensuke. Glancing at first one then the   
other she asked,  
" Okay, so what's the newest one?"  
  
Kensuke grinned, swallowed a bite of his lunch, and replied:  
" That Shinji got Misato pregnant and Asuka was furious with jealousy and she   
sprinted out of the house. Shinji followed her and finally caught up with her   
in the woods. After apologizing and convincing her that she was the apple of   
his eye, they made sweet, sweet, passionate love under an apple tree."  
  
He looked up, proud at being able to remember the whole tale and waited for   
their reaction. Hikari fell to the ground, being toppled over by a enormous   
sweatdrop, while Toji's face was bright red from laughing.  
" That's gotta be one of the funniest things I've ever heard in my life! Wow   
what idiot thought that one up?"  
  
Hikari gave him the glare and his mood suddenly sobered up.  
" Uh..I mean, what a shame that these children have such active imaginations."  
  
She shook her head at him in despair, finished her lunch, looked at her watch   
and declared:  
" Well enough of this nonsense, I'm gonna go find out from the source!"  
Standing from the table she marched across the courtyard and turned into the   
building.  
  
Kensuke loked at Toji,  
" Well she has you perfectly trained."  
" What was that?"  
Toji retorted, baring his teeth and waving a fist threateningly.  
Kensuke stood up,  
Ahem, " I said that she has you perfectly trained", then he sprinted off after   
Hikari, hoping he could find safety in her presence. Toji wasn't far behind.  
  
Our eye-glassed hero was speeding through the hallway, glancing back at Toji   
every now and then to make sure he still had a good lead. As it happened, one   
of the times he glanced back was just before he made it to the door of the   
classroom. Since he wasn't watching where he was going, he plowed into the back   
of Hikari, who, until then, had been standing, slack-jawed at the door.  
  
They would have been fine, except for the fact that Toji slipped on puddle of   
spilt milk and slid into the back of Hikari and Kensuke, hurtling them through   
the door and onto the hard floor of the classroom, which startled Shinji and   
Asuka, who jumped back from each other and continued the tasks they had been   
assigned, but with a blush on their faces.  
( One sentence and it wasn't run on, how amazing was that?)  
  
Hikari's voice shot out of the pile of people, causing Shinji and Asuka to   
cringe slightly:  
" Ohmigod what were you two doing? That's soooooo cute!!!!!!"  
She leapt from the pile, somehow separating herself from Kensuke and Toji,   
pointing a finger at first Asuka, then Shinji.  
" They were kissing! I saw it I saw it! The rumours must be true, well at   
least some of 'em!"  
  
Toji and Kensuke muttered some incoherent nonsense, as they were still   
struggling to get untangled. Meanwhile Asuka jumped in front of Hikari and   
clamped a hand across her mouth. As she dragged Hikari from the room she made   
eye contact with Shinji and shrugged.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" And that's how it happened. You knew I kinda liked him, why're you so   
surprised?"  
Asuka sat on the windowsill in the girl's bathroom, as Hikari paced the floor.   
She had just finished relating to her friend the adventures of the morning and   
was now waiting for a reaction.  
  
Hikari finally removed her chin from her hand,   
" I don't know it's just so....so....so weird! Everyone knew you liked him, but   
I didn't think that he'd ever grow the balls to ask you out, and I didn't think   
you'd lower your pride enough to accept." she received a dark glare for that   
one, but Hikari knew how to handle the ill-tempered one.  
" It's so kawaii! Two of earth's defenders, fighting for each others love.   
Sigh It's like something out of a movie, so romantic! You're lucky."  
  
" But what about Toji? I thought he and you were....well....."  
Asuka prodded, trying to even the score.  
  
Hikari dropped her gaze, reddening slightly,  
" Oh, well, we are...kinda, but I mean...well, he's not exactly the most   
romantic guy around, but I mean...uh, well he's got this...oh I don't know, he's   
got this other side to him that's like for me only. I don't know...."  
  
She grinned up at Asuka  
" I guess I just don't know! Now stop trying to change the subject! What about   
Rei? Has anyone said anything to her?"  
  
Asuka sighed  
" Ok, me and blunderboy have been dating now for about three hours. It wasn't   
planned, very spontaneous, there wasn't much time to tell anyone. And Rei can   
go kiss my ass for all I care. In fact I hope she did want Shinji so I can get   
into a fight with her or something."  
  
Hikari shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
" You do realize that you're hopeless don't you."  
  
Just then the bell rang. Asuka jumped down to the floor and followed Hikari out   
of the bathroom.  
" Oh and one thing pigtails. Keep it under your hat, I don't need to have the   
whole school privy to my business."  
  
Hikari grinned and winked at Asuka.  
" You know you can trust me Asuka! You're secrets safe with me!"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Nearly a mile down, and just a tad to the right ( Thanks to Jackson Ferrel)   
Ritsuko finally snapped. She sat upright in her chair and started to laugh out   
loud. As her giggling slowed, she jumped out of her seat and ran over to Maya.   
Grabbing Maya in a big bear hug she pulled the technichian out of her chair and   
proceeded to dance with her across the control room. Maya giggled as Ritsuko   
led her in a neat little jig.  
  
Realeasing Maya, Ritsuko turned to the garbage can in the corner ( Perhaps the   
only thing in the room that is not more expensive than anything in MY LIFE!) and   
began to kick it furiously and violently. Done with the garbage abuse, Ritsuko   
turned her gaze up to the Commander's office, where she knew he was watching.  
  
Giving the office the classic " Beedah!", Ritsuko marched out of the room   
calling over her shoulder.  
" FUUUUUUUUUUCK THIS! I'm going to sleep! You can suck my left big toe Gendo   
Ikari for all I care! Put the damn S2s in yourself. See ya tomorrow Maya!"  
  
Maya watched her leave, sweatdrops clinging to her head.  
* WOW! I never ever ever in my whole life thought I'd ever see that!*  
" So now what do I do?"  
she asked the Magi system, which quietly hummed in response.  
  
Looking around she realized that she was quite alone. It was sorta spooky.  
" Hello? Is anyone there? HELLOOOOOO!!!!???"  
She shivered slightly for no reason  
* It sure is spooky down here.....*  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" Hello!!!..... Yes I am at 123 Elm St. Apartment 26B........ Uh Huh, please   
hurry!.....Me? Nothing.......Yes really.......No I'm fine!!!! It's not   
me!......It's my pet!......Don't hang up! C'mon!.......I think I killed   
him!.......Trying to make him breakfast........Are you coming or   
what?......Please.......What!?!?.....Well uh.....36-25-34.......Maybe if you   
hurry.....and if you're cute......Well hurry up!!!!.......I swear if my penguin   
dies........I know that........Hurry! Click"  
Misato slammed the phone down, red faced.  
  
On the floor Pen-Pen writhed in pain, the remains of a fish lay next to him. He   
squawked weakly, rubbing his stomach with his flippers. Looking accusingly at   
Misato he squawked some more, and tried to peck her foot.  
  
" Ow! I'm sorry Pen-Pen!!! I was just trying to make you breakfast!!! How was   
I supposed to know that you can't simmer a fish in curry and beer to thaw it   
out!!!!! I called 911, I think they're coming to help you."  
  
The penguin just glared at her angrily and contuned to roll around on the floor,   
in obvious pain.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
Well there we have it. Chapter one of Imagine Normality. I remember saying   
that about a year ago when I finished chapter one of the first version. Well   
I'm having fun and that's all that matters to me.  
  
Phat shout to all those who helped me out with this. Chenalos, EbaronE,   
BakaAndy, Axel, and anyone else I forgot.  
  
A special shout out to the archives...SDAT ( Thanks Andre!), Everything Anime (   
Thanks Greg!)  
  
Oh yes..this is very important.  
  
FUCK ADDISON GODDEL..BITCH ASS...  
  
Peace look for part two in a while I guess.....  
  
Chenalos@aol.com ( author of: " Fan Fiction", " The Entry Plug Trilogy", and   
many more great fics that you need to read)  
  
Aterizak@club-internet.fr ( Author of " The Child of Love" and " An Amnesic   
Angel")  
  
  



	3. IN02

Imagine Normality  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all of its characters are owned by Gainax and were   
created by Hideo Anno. Eva:R, Eva:R' and all of its characters are owned and   
created by Orbit Productions. End of Evangelion is also owned by Gainax. The   
characters held within the following story are used without permission.  
  
Here is chapter 2 of the New and Improved Imagine Normality....I'll work more   
characters in slowly, because I want to be able to develop my ideas before   
bringing in too many characters. That way I can focus on the central idea which   
is...........a secret.  
  
End of Evangelion Spoilers ahead!!!! Eva:R Spoilers ahead!!!!! Spoilers for   
everything ahead!!!!!!!!.  
  
Remember: " " speech, * * thought, ********* change of time/scene, and is an   
action noise.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
  
Rei Ayanami sat up in her bed screaming. She swung her head wildly from right   
to left, sweat dripping off of her brow, her chest heaving from the effort of   
breathing. A pale hand reached down to examine a pale stomach. Her eyes   
following her hand, Rei let out a sigh of relief. Gendo's arm was not sticking   
out of her stomach, it had been a nightmare. Taking another deep breath, Rei   
got up out of bed and padded softly over to the window.  
  
The sight of a billion souls floating in the sky, all crying out at once,   
greeted Rei as she gazed out of the window. Rei fell to her knees, hands   
clutching at her hair. She started to scream.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rei Ayanami woke up abruptly. Gazing wildly around her room, she checked   
herself to make sure that Gendo's appendages were not hanging off of her.   
Finding no extra limbs, Rei leapt out of bed, and approached the window. A blue   
sky greeted her roving eyes, and she sighed in relief.   
* Just another nightmare I guess...*  
Turning from the window, Rei began to head for the bathroom, when a deafening   
thud broke her tranquility.  
  
Running to her door, Rei exited her apartment and sped down to the street. In   
the middle of the road lay the disembodied head of Lillith, dead eyes glaring   
into her soul. Putting her hands to her mouth did little to halt the shriek of   
anguish that she emitted a few moments later.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rei Ayanami woke up screaming and falling at the same time. She hit the floor   
with a hollow thud. Rubbing her backside, she got up slowly. Sweat dripped   
from her brow, chills ran up and down her spine. Running a hand across her   
stomach she discovered no limbs, turning to the window she saw no soul-filled   
sky, and glancing down into the street, she saw no decapitated head of Lillith.  
  
Keeping her guard up, Rei walked over to her phone and picked it up. Breathing   
rapidly she waited as the shrill ringing echoed in her ears. Finally, after an   
endless few seconds, there was a click on the other end of the line.  
  
" Hello?" a timid voice floated into her ears.  
  
" Hello Shinji-Kun. Is everything alright?" Rei asked, muscles still tensed,   
guard still up.  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line before Shinji answered.  
" Well Rei. I woke up here on the beach, and it was just me and Asuka.   
Umm.....do you know what's going on?"  
  
Rei slammed her phone down and started screaming furiously.  
" This sucks!!!!!! Stop this SHIT and let me wake the hell up!!!!"  
Throwing her phone, Rei began to kick anything she could. Her garbage can flew   
across the room, followed by her school clothes, her books, her Pen-Pen clock,   
and her pillow.  
  
As Rei wound up to kick at her wall, she accidentally slipped on a piece of   
paper that had fell out of the garbage can and fell onto her back again, hard.   
Frustrated, she began to scream out her anger.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rei Ayanami woke up in her bed screaming. Angrily she jumped up and out of the   
bed. As she headed to the window she checked her stomach with one hand, while   
reaching for the phone with her other. Dialing, as she looked up at the blue   
sky, and down at the busy street, Rei's face flushed red with anger as she   
listened to the phone ring.  
  
" Hello" a sleepy voice came through the phone. Rei's patience gone, she   
snapped. " Shinji! Are you dead? Are you on the beach with Asuka!?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, as Shinji tried to make   
his mind work.   
" Umm..Rei? Are you alright" he finally managed to sputter out.  
  
Rei breathed a sigh of relief, a sputtering Shinji was sign that everything was   
right in the world.  
" Nevermind Shinji. I'll talk to you later." Hanging up the phone, Rei lay back   
on her bed. She gazed up at the ceiling and breathed softly. After a few   
moments of glaring at the ceiling, a small smile crossed her face.  
  
The small smiled, widened slowly, until it became a brilliant grin that split   
her whole face. Laughing, softly at first, then progressively harder, Rei   
clutched her stomach as she rolled around on her bed. Feeling better she got up   
and headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Over at a certain apartment in Tokyo-3, Shinji looked at his cell phone in   
disbelief. A massive sweatdrop stood out on his head and his eyes were wide   
open and unblinking. After a moment he shrugged and got back into his bed.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rubbing her blue hair with a towel Rei stepped out of the bathroom. She slid   
gracefully into her bedroom, and paused in front of the mirror.   
  
The red eyes caught her attention first. The blue hair second. For some reason   
they didn't seem to hurt her appearance at all. In fact they helped. She had   
seen pictures of Shinji's mother, and she could easily see the resemblance. Rei   
giggled to herself for a moment as she imagined being Shinji's mom.  
" Yeah, I'm sure that would make Asuka really happy."  
  
Rei stepped away from the mirror and turned to her drawer, looking for something   
to put on. Opening her dresser she found one drawer filled with panties and   
bras, and another filled with socks. The third drawer was empty. On top of the   
dresser was an alarm clock and a pair of glasses.  
  
Sighing to herself, Rei slowly put on her underwear, then approached the closet.   
She hesitated before opening it, as if hoping that some new clothing would   
magically appear there. Of course it did not happen. All that was in her   
closet were three school uniforms, hung neatly. The fourth lay in a crumpled   
ball on the floor.  
  
A growl began to build up in her throat as Rei glanced around her sparse   
apartment again. A brief image of Misato's apartment flashed through her mind.   
Rei slammed her closet door, and stamped back to her bed. Plopping down heavily   
on the bed she started to whine out loud.  
" This isn't fair! They have a nice apartment! They aren't alone! My   
apartment sucks! It's all empty and I hate this! It's not fair! I hate this!   
Mine is all empty and theirs is so...so...well....so...lived in!"  
  
Flinging her pillow to the floor, Rei rose from her bed determined.  
* I've had it! I'm moving out! And you can't stop me! Commander Ikari!*  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
In his office at the Geofront, Gendo Ikari sneezed.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Deep within the bowels of the Geofront, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi sat up slowly. She   
opened and closed her eyes, trying to work out the grit that had built up during   
her 8 hour trip into the realm of the sandman. Her head was pounding, her mouth   
was dry, and her palms were sweaty. In short she was very hungover, and today   
was the set date for completion of the installation of the S2 engine in Unit-00.  
" Great....just fucking great! Well, Maya'll be here soon, until then let me   
get some coffee."  
  
Ritsuko rose from her chair and shakily made her way over to the always running   
coffee machine. As she reached the machine, she saw that a red light on   
Melchior was blinking, indicating that there was a message of some sort waiting   
for her. Curious she made her way to the computer, and sat down. Bringing up   
the message screen, she quickly entered her passcode.  
Password: Hi Mom Return  
  
The machine hummed quietly for a moment, then flashed to life. Ritsuko's eyes   
widened as she read what was on the screen before her. Her breath caught in her   
throat, and she raised a hand to her mouth. Leaping from her chair she bolted   
out of the room towards the Commander's office.  
  
Back in the computer room, Melchior hummed quietly again, its job done. Splayed   
across the screen in blood red letters one sentence could be seen.  
TELL MY HUSBAND TO STOP...............  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Misato stretched and yawned. Sitting up in her bed she looked slowly around the   
room. It was a mess, as usual. Shrugging she got out of the bed and strode out   
of her room. It was quiet. Very quiet. Raising an eyebrow she glanced into the   
living room. No television, no food, no arguing, not even a penguin.  
  
She scratched her head,  
* Very curious. Where is everyone?*  
Misato poked her head into the kitchen. She grinned slightly at the sign over   
the oven which read,   
  
The Tokyo-3 Council has decided that the owner of this apartment, one Misato   
Katsuragi, must remain ten feet from this appliance at all times!  
  
Even here in the kitchen it was silent, save the slight humming coming from Pen-  
Pen's freezer. She didn't dare check on Pen-Pen, he was still mad at her from   
her incident in the kitchen.  
  
Misato glanced up at the clock, 1:15 PM, she glanced at the calendar, May 12th,   
Saturday. There were no tests today, no school, no emergencies. So where the   
hell was everyone? There was no way that Asuka and Shinji outslept her.  
  
A growling stomach reminded Misato that she was hungry, turning to the fridge   
she noticed a lock on the door. There were two card slots, one read Asuka and   
the other Shinji. A button near the top of the lock read " beer", but there was   
no card slot for Misato to get into the fridge. Sighing she pressed the " beer"   
button, and watched, amused, as a can of Yebisu slid down and out of a shoot   
next to the ice dispenser.  
" Fine if they want to play that way then...." she paused, dramatically, "   
SHINJI!!!"  
  
She sat down at the table to wait, ears straining to pick up the noises of   
Shinji coming to heed her call. She waited.........she waited...........she   
waited........nothing.  
  
A little annoyed now, she got up and stomped over to Shinji's room. Banging on   
the door, she called to him again.  
" SHINJI!!! Get out here, NOW!!"  
She slid the door open slightly, expecting to see a bundle wrapped up in covers   
on the bed.  
  
The bed was empty, in fact the room was spotless. It was totally cleaned, as if   
he had already risen from bed and headed out somewhere.  
  
* So where's he at?*  
  
Turning to Asuka's room she quickly slid the door open. Her room was messy, but   
showed signs of her having gotten up and leaving. She noticed a piece of paper   
on the floor with her name scrawled out on it.  
  
Unfolding it, she read it aloud to herself.  
" Hey Misato, me and Shinji went out okay? We'll be together and we both have   
our phones if you need to reach us. Stay out of the kitchen, unless you're   
getting a beer. We'll be home by five with dinner. Asuka".  
  
Smiling to herself, Misato put the piece of paper on top of the table in the   
living room, where she had wandered while reading. So they were getting along   
okay. But what was she going to do?  
" I'm bored.......maybe Kaji's home!"  
  
Grinning mischievously she turned to the phone.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" Great idea third child! Now we're lost." The frustration could be seen   
clearly on the face of the red-head as she pushed Shinji. He stumbled for a few   
steps and then turned on her.  
" Well...I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" his voice trailed   
off slightly, " Don't know why you won't just shut up and look for   
landmarks....."  
  
As his luck would have it, Asuka heard his final remark. Stamping the ground in   
anger, she put her hands at her sides.  
" Fine! I'll look for landmarks! From right here. Stupid Male! I'm not   
walking one more step with you!"  
  
Shinji sighed, very frustrated. Throwing his hands up he turned back to Asuka.  
" Why can't you just help me! You're always such a baby!"  
" Fine I'll be a baby! All by myself!" she spun on her heels, ignoring Shinji.  
  
Both children were standing on a street somewhere in Tokyo-2. Shinji had wanted   
to take Asuka out to the spot that Misato had shown him after he beat the first   
Angel. Unfortunately they had gotten on the wrong bus and ended up deep within   
the shopping district of Tokyo-2. Not a bad thing as far as Asuka was   
concerned.  
  
She ended up dragging Shinji into countless clothing stores, trying on dresses,   
shoes, and anything else that she could find. At first Shinji was proud to be   
seen with her, but after two or three hours of waiting he quickly began to tire   
of this exercise. After an eternity spent in the mall, he was able to drag her   
away. It was still only 3:00, maybe he could still find the place. Then they   
could go home.  
  
An hour and a half later, they were still lost in Tokyo-2 and they hadn't gotten   
dinner yet. What was worse was that the phone in the apartment seemed to be off   
the hook.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Misato brushed the annoyingly ringing phone off of the table as Kaji slid on top   
of and into her.......  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" Asuka! C'mon Asuka! I'm sorry...." she continued to ignore Shinji, turning   
her back to him every time he tried to face her. Finally, fed up with the whole   
situation, Shinji snapped.  
" Look I'm sorry I tried to take you out so we could have a good time!!! I was   
only trying to be nice, but, of course, ' Mein Fuhrer' had to find something to   
fight about. Just forget it...."  
  
He turned away from Asuka and started to walk up the country road, hoping to   
find a payphone or something somewhere. Asuka started to shout after him.  
" Don't you dare walk away from me Third Child! I'm not done with you yet!" she   
took off up the road after him.  
  
Stopping in front of Shinji, she squared off against him. Eyes glaring into   
his, she began with a figurative right hook.  
" You always do that! Play that innocent victim act! I'm not gonna fall for   
it! You got us lost! I'm supposed to be happy!?"  
  
Shinji's head snapped back as he caught the figurative hook in the jaw, but he   
recovered quickly and returned with a rapid verbal body blow.  
" Well I tried!!! And you were the one who insisted we shop instead of getting   
on the bus going back the other way!"  
  
Her eyebrow twitched.  
" Well how was I supposed to know that it was the last bus heading back into   
Tokyo-3!!! It's not my fault that the stupid Japanese Bus System is   
retarded!!!!!!"  
  
" Well it's not my fault either!" Shinji retorted, subtly closing the small   
distance between his face and Asuka's.  
" Of course it is!! You're the male!! It's always the male's fault!!" Slyly she   
slid her face a few millimeters closer to Shinji's.  
  
Finding himself confronted by those fabulously captivating blue orbs, Shinji was   
at a loss for words.  
" Well..Well...Well....Ummm...."  
  
A moment later he didnt' need to search for words anymore as Asuka pressed her   
lips against his. Grinning she pulled back and gazed into his puzzled eyes.  
" baka..." she whispered softly. Shinji smiled. She took his arm, and leaned   
against his shoulder slightly, and, together, they made their way up the road.  
  
Meanwhile the Nerv security team behind them threw up, feeling sick to their   
stomachs.  
" Too much damned sugar!!!" One of them yelled.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Gendo sneezed violently again. Blowing his nose, he threw the tissue into the   
already full wastebasket. Hidden behind his dark lenses, his watery, red eyes   
squinted in annoyance as the tissue tumbled to the floor. Frustrated he rose   
from his seat and stapled the tissue to the top of the pile. Satisfied he   
returned to his seat..........only to sneeze again.  
  
His office door opened and in strode Fuyutsuki, glass of water in hand. After   
the massive journey across the office, Fuyutsuki presented Gendo with two   
Alkaseltzer Cold Tablets and the glass of water.  
" You must be getting sick........maybe we should push back this whole ' melt   
the world into LCL' thing until a little later."  
  
Gendo sneezed again, his glasses nearly sliding off. He quickly pushed them   
back up to the bridge of his nose.  
" No it's not a cold," he paused, gulping down the water and medicine, " I just   
can't figure it out yet."  
  
Suddenly the door to his office swung open, and off its hinges with a crash. In   
stamped Rei, her eyes redder than usual, her hair wildly unkept, and just a hint   
of an At-Field visible around her. Gendo assumed his trademark postion, as   
Fuyutsuki dove for cover. It all made sense now.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rei looked at the two before her. After getting over his initial shock, the   
sub-Commander had risen to his feet and brushed himself of. Neither looked   
overly distresed at the situation. The only thing that was slightly out of   
place was the overflowing wastebasket next to the Commander's desk.  
* Say no and I hurt you Commander*  
Gendo sneezed again.  
  
Rei began  
" Commander Ikari, I would like to request a transfer out of my apartment."  
There she had said it, she had been trying to work out exactly how to start, the   
whole afternoon.  
  
Behind his glasses Gendo Ikari's eyes glittered wickedly. The corners of his   
mouth turned up slightly, but both Rei and Fuyutsuki picked it up. Both raised   
an eyebrow and leaned in at perfect synchronization as Gendo's head slipped down   
to his desk slowly.  
" Hey Kozo..........I think that medication causes drowsiness."  
  
Then his head hit the desk and he was asleep.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Shinji helped Asuka out of the cab and leaned into the driver's side window. He   
gulped audibly and reached into his wallet, pulling out the last of his money.   
The driver nodded as he accepted the money from Shinji, and made no motion to   
give back change. Asuka watched with interest.  
  
" Ummm...well, thanks for the ride..so...umm..you can keep the change as your   
tip." Shinji stammered, trying to save face in front of his girl. The driver   
huffed and chuckled wryly.  
" Yeah sure whatever kid." Putting his foot down he sped off, kicking up mud   
onto Shinji.  
Asuka rolled her eyes and walked into the apartment, mumbling something about   
spineless wimps who were lucky they had such mesmerizing eyes. Shinji turned   
red.  
  
Opening the apartment door, Asuka poked her head into the apartment. Misato was   
sitting on the couch in her lounging clothes, boxer shorts and a t-shirt,   
watching television, a beer in hand and two or three next to her.  
  
" Hey Misato! Sorry we're late...but we brought dinner." Asuka cringed,   
expecting to be chewed out. She looked at her watch, it was 7 Pm. They were   
about two hours late. Shinji cowered behind her, trying to hide.  
  
Misato just nodded and smiled dumbly.   
" Have a nice day?" she didn't move her eyes from the TV, or wipe the silly grin   
off her face.  
Asuka cocked an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Shinji. He stepped forward,   
taking the food from Asuka and setting it on the kitchen table.  
" Yeah we had fun, even though we got kinda lost....So.....how was your day?"  
  
Misato just kept smiling, she turned her gaze to the two teens and winked.  
" Hehehehe...........Spectacular!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
  
Okay, Okay that's enough from this chapter. Look for part three soon....well   
maybe not so soon. We'll see.  
  
Special Thank you to Godsend777 for help with that scene. It tied everything up   
really well.  
Special Thank you to EBJ for being my super-pre-reader once again. Just like   
old times.  
Special Thank you to Chenalos for being my dog. He knows the deal.  
  
Thanks goes out to my whole crew  
EBJ, Chenalos, Axel, Krumm, i3akaAndy, Godsend777 and everyone else.  
  
Shout to Tabris Enterprises, Kaoru, English Shinji, and big shout to ANDRE   
GARDE!!!!!  
Big ups to Greg Thomas, Corey Holmes, and whoever is reading this. Thanks for   
real.  
  
Go read some other stuff now, how about something by Chenalos, I promise you   
won't regret it. " Entry Plug Trilogy" is a gem. Throw in a little " Child of   
Love" and it'll be all good. And don't forget some spam stuff, a little " Is   
Nothing Sacred", is very called for. Okay that's enough.  
  
Go read Home, by Corey Holmes.  
  
Thanks to the Doc ( " Adam and Eva") and Richard Spoorer ( " Elsewhere").  
  
Goddel can take my dick and suck on it. Just him. No offense to anyone else.  
  
Part Three coming when I finish it.....shit when I start it  
  
  



	4. IN03

Imagine Normality  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
Characters owned by Gainax, Evangelion created and owned by Gainax. Eva:R is a   
creation of Orbit Productions. All characters from Eva:R ( Aoi, Lyn, Seyoko,   
Goro, Tenkei) owned and created by Orbit Productions.  
  
Chapter 3 is here now. Well let's go and see what develops.  
  
Project Start: Jun 2, 1999  
Project End: Jun 20, 1999  
  
SPOILERS AHEAD!!!! End of Eva, Eva:R, Eva TV series  
  
" Speech", * thought*, action, ********change in scene/perspective  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------   
  
Ritsuko stormed out of Gendo's office, furious. Here she had been slaving away   
for the better part of a week installing S2 organs, here she was warning Gendo   
of, seemingly, inevitable danger. And all she gets is tossed out of his office.   
Well at least she had given her message to Fuuyutuski; it was out of her hands   
now.  
  
* But why did I get kicked out like that? Something is up, and I don't like   
being left out.*  
At that moment, the door to the commander's office, which had been propped up   
against the doorframe, was shoved over a bit, and Rei Ayanami squeezed through   
the opening.  
  
The fact that Rei was coming out of the office wasn't what shocked Ritsuko; it   
was the fact that she had a giant grin plastered on her face. Waving happily at   
the scientist, Rei headed out of the office, humming to herself.  
  
Ritsuko pulled herself off the floor, wiping the giant sweatdrop away. As a   
custodian leapt forth to mop up the now wet floor, Dr. Akagi walked out of the   
office area, shaking her head slowly.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Pain. Utter pain. That is what Toji Suzuhara was feeling at this moment.   
Immense pain, as Hikari dragged him out of the classroom by the ear.  
" When are you going to learn to watch your mouth, Mr. Suzuhara!?"  
He winced again. She was pissed.  
" C'mon Hikari..OW.....I was only kidding, STOP, OW!!!!!"  
  
Depositing him in the hallway, Hikari spun on her heels and stomped back to the   
classroom. Just as she got to the door, she turned and winked at him, grinning  
" You're soooo cute when you're in pain!" SLAM The sound of the door being   
shut, snapped him back to attention.  
  
Moments later, the door opened and shut again, as Shinji and Kensuke were   
hurtled out.  
" Go on! Join him! Bakas!" SLAM  
The door snapped shut again. Kensuke grinned, while Shinji scratched his head   
and smiled sheepishly.  
" Well we sure showed her!"  
Kensuke's glasses glared brightly for a moment in triumph.  
  
The three stooges slowly slid down to the floor. Outside the rain fell in   
sheets, absolutely soaking anything that happened to dare to venture from its   
cover.  
  
Pulling a deck of cards from his pocket, Toji began to deal out a hand of poker,   
when a figure appeared at the end of the hallway. Walking slowly down the hall,   
humming lightly to herself, carrying an umbrella, was one Rei Ayanami. When she   
got to the threesome on the floor, she smiled at Toji and Kensuke, and bent down   
to hug Shinji.  
" Hiya Shinji-Kun! Hello everyone!"  
  
Standing up straight, she opened the door, and strolled into the classroom. On   
the floor, the three stooges all stared at one another. The floor began to   
rapidly fill up with liquid, as each boy shed sweatdrop after sweatdrop.   
Finally, the shrugged and returned to their game.  
* What in the hell is going on with her?* Shinji wondered.  
  
Meanwhile a child from one of the other classes, entered the hallway, and   
slipped on a puddle that had formed, falling hard to the ground.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Asuka sighed, and drummed her fingers against the desk. She was bored.  
" School sucks!" her utterance startled Hikari out of her trance-like state.   
Sitting upright, she snapped her notebook closed.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Asuka approached dangerously.  
" And what were we doodling deary?"  
Snatching the notebook from Hikari, Asuka fled to the other side of the   
classroom. Hikari plopped next to her and tried to get the notebook away, but   
Asuka succeeded in finding the page.  
" Hikari Suzuhara? You must be kidding me! How sickening!"  
  
Hikari turned a beautiful shade of crimson. Asuka was about to continue when   
the classroom door opened.  
  
Rei strutted in, humming softly, smiling a little. Seeing Asuka staring, Rei   
smiled a little and approached, uncertainly. She stopped in front of them, and   
greeted Hikari.  
" Hey class rep, sorry I'm late....I was at Nerv."  
  
Hikari could only nod dumbly. Rei turned to Asuka.  
" Ummm....Asuka I think we need to talk................"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" She's WHAT!!!!!!!!" Misato sat upright on the couch, her beer and the   
television remote plummeting to the ground. Pulling the phone away from her   
ear, she slipped a finger in, as if to clean out the wax. Then putting the   
phone back to her ear she asked the speaker to repeat himself.  
  
" Yes Major I just heard from the Vice-Commander." Hyuuga's ear was still   
ringing, " Rei is moving in with you three. She'll be there this evening, in   
fact she's supposed to come home with either Shinji or Asuka from school."  
  
Misato shook her head incredulously.  
" B-b-bbbut where is she gonna sleep? I'm out of room, we're over crowded as it   
is. And Asuka's going to have a fit!"  
  
On the other end of the line Hyuuga shook his head.  
" What's Asuka's biggest problem with Rei, other than just being a bitch?"  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes  
" Don't talk about my roommate like that you GEEK!"  
Hyuuga grinned, " Sorry, but anyway. Why does Asuka hate Rei so much?"  
  
Misato thought for a moment, ( causing smoke to rise from her head!)  
" I guess the fact that Rei is so....so...puppet-like."  
  
Hyuuga nodded again.  
" Exactly, but Rei's not like that anymore."  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow, this was news to her, the smoke set off a fire alarm,   
but Pen-Pen waved a towel in front of it, shutting it off.  
" That's news to me. What's going on?"  
  
Grinning into the phone, Hyuuga shook his head and chuckled.  
" You be better off finding out on your own. You'd never believe me if I told   
you......."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" And that's why I think we should be friends. It just doesn't make sense for us   
to fight. I'll see ya later." Rei sprang up from her seat and went over to her   
common chair in the classroom as the bell rang, ending the lunch period.  
  
Asuka and Hikari looked at each other dumbfounded. Both girls had their jaws   
hanging open, their eyes wide and unseeing, and massive sweatdrops plastered to   
the backs of their heads. And they sat that way until the end of the day. No   
one bothered them, fearing Asuka's acid tongue and Hikari's " Clean-up Duty"   
attack. Toji happily accepted the role as class rep for the remainder of the   
day.  
  
DING! " Ahem. Faces down! Butts up! That's the way we like to F---" Toji   
was cut off in the midst of his closing instructions  
" Mr. Suzuhara! Clean up duty for one week! Have a good afternoon all!" The   
professor glared at Toji again as he made his way out of the class.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Gendo Ikari stood in front of the giant that was Eva-01. His normal drab attire   
was replaced by a loose-fitting plugsuit, identical to the one Shinji wore.   
Ikari sighed, remembering for a moment before pressing the seal on the suit.  
  
With a hiss, the suit form-fitted itself to his body. He strode purposefully   
towards the plug. Smoothly sliding over the side of the entry plug, Ikari   
plopped into the fluid filled cockpit, and slid into the pilot's chair.  
  
Pressing a few controls, the plug slid noiselessly into the base of the giant   
creature's neck. It was dark. It was tight. It smelled like blood. Gendo   
suddenly found himself unable to breathe. Head darting from side to side, the   
elder Ikari searched for a way out of this hell. Suddenly his purpose entered   
his mind again, and he fought to control himself.  
  
Inhaling the LCL deeply, the Commander of Nerv was able to regain control of his   
thoughts and actions. He sighed.  
* It is always like this*  
  
Closing his eyes, and tilting his head up, Gendo prepared to synch with the   
machine. There was a slight hum as the machine portion of the eva sprang to   
life. The plug lighted slightly. Increasing his focus, Gendo was able to bring   
the eva completely online. He glanced over at the monitor, 29%.  
  
A slightly smile crossed his face briefly, and the satisfaction was apparent in   
his voice.  
" I am here....now let us begin."  
  
Closing his eyes once more, Gendo began to focus. As his concentration   
increased, the synch ratio rose, slowly at first, then it increased rapidly.  
35%........42%....44%.......68%.....90%.....99%  
  
As Gendo passed the 100% synch ratio he felt another presence enter his   
conscience. He smiled.  
Moments later, his synch ratio had jumped to nearly 400%. Outside the plug,   
Eva-01's eyes began to blaze brightly.  
  
Ikari opened his eyes and looked down. His body was still there. He looked at   
the synch ratio, 450%. He had done it.  
  
Raising his head, Ikari searched the entry plug for signs of life. He did not   
seem surprised at all, when an image of Yui Ikari materialized out of the LCL.   
In fact, he smiled brightly.  
" Well.....I heard that you wanted to have a word with me."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Asuka ran into the kitchen, followed closely by Shinji. Rei brought up the   
rear, strolling in, with a very un-Rei like grin visible on her face. Pulling   
out a chair, Rei plopped down while Asuka paused to catch her breath.  
  
" Misato!!!! What is going on?" her breath was back as well as that terribly   
grating screech that she puts into her voice when she wants to be particularly   
annoying.  
" Why is Wondergirl acting so weird? Why don't you seem surprised to see her?   
What is going on?". The wonderful shade of red that Asuka's face had taken on,   
deepened as she noticed that Misato had her fingers in her ears. Growling she   
reached up and yanked the older woman's hands down.  
  
Realizing that the German Tornado was done, Misato put on her " try to be   
cheerful" smile and started.  
" Yeah, well...you see...the thing is. AHEM I received an order from the   
Commander today. A construction team will be in and out during the day tomorrow   
and they will be knocking down a few walls, making our apartment bigger. Due to   
the increase in size, we have been ordered to take on another roommate. And it   
seems that Rei here is the prime candidate.  
  
Asuka blinked once, twice, and a third time. She looked at Rei, back to Misato.   
Back to Rei, at Shinji for a moment, then back at Misato. Finally she spoke, in   
a surprisingly soft manner:  
" But I don't want her to live with me."  
  
Rei sighed and glared at Asuka.  
" Can't you try to be my friend? I'm willing to try."  
Asuka looked her over thoughtfully for a second.  
" Hmmm...lemme think for a moment..........NO!!!"  
  
Rei huffed and turned away from Asuka.  
" Fine!!!! I didn't want to be your friend anyway!!!!!"  
Grabbing Shinji's arm she began to lead him out of the room, claiming she needed   
him to help her move her stuff. She turned her head towards Asuka.  
" I'll take real good care of him".  
  
Asuka bolted upright slamming her hand on the tabletop.  
" No way in hell you flitchen schwul!" Steam started to come out of her ears.  
" It's one thing for YOU to barge into my home, but there is no way you're going   
to cozy up to MY Shinji!!!" she grabbed Shinji's arm.  
  
Misato and Rei both shot questioning glances at Shinji, who blushed and nodded   
sheepishly. Rei lowered her gaze somewhat sadly.  
" Oh..........Oh..well I can respect that if it's what Shinji-Kun wants." She   
lifted her head,  
" But you can't tell him who he can and can't be friends with!!!" she ran a   
finger up Shinji's arm, to his neck and then traced a line seductively around   
his chin. " Isn't that right Shinji?"  
  
As they all looked towards Shinji to see his response they noticed he was   
missing. Where he had been standing there was a puddle of LCL. Getting out the   
mop, Misato sighed and collected him into a bucket. As she poured him out, his   
AT-Field returned and reshaped him.  
  
Giving him a viciously evil glare, Asuka tugged on his arm, leading him out of   
the kitchen.  
" Hands off Wondergirl!"  
As she led him away, Rei grabbed onto his other arm, yanking him back towards   
the kitchen.  
" He's not your doll!!!"  
If not for the fact that they were figting over Shinji, Asuka might have fallen   
back in horror. What did that damned Wondergirl know about dolls?  
  
Misato and Pen-Pen looked on as Asuka and Rei fought over the boy, literally   
yanking him back and forth across the kitchen. When he looked over to them for   
help all they could do was shrug and sweatdrop.  
  
As luck would have it, today was the day that some of the cartilage and calcium   
in Shinji's back merged to form the beginnings of a backbone. It wasn't much,   
and it could probably only be seen with a microscope, but it was there.  
  
Jerking his arms free of the two girls Shinji stood his ground.  
" Stop!"  
Crossing her arms and tapping her foot, Asuka glared at Rei.  
" See! He doesn't even want to help you move!"  
Rei stuck her tongue out at Asuka, then pouted at Shinji.  
" That's not true is it Shinji-Kun?"  
  
His newly found backbone suddenly melted away back into nothingnes as he was   
confronted by one set of amazingly kawaii red eyes, on an amazingly kawaii pout.  
" N-n-nn-nnnno, that's not true Rei...It's just THWACK!  
Shinji's excuse was cut short as he fell face first to the floor. Asuka stamped   
off to her room yelling curses over her shoulder. Stopping at her door she   
turned and gave Shinji a look that....well lets just say that if looks could   
kill ( and all that).  
" Stupid male! There will be trouble for you Third Child!"  
Spinning she slammed her door shut.  
  
Pulling down an eyelid with her middle finger, Rei stuck her tongue out at   
Asuka's door. ( Hey that was the classic Beedah position!). Grabbing Shinji's   
arm again, she dragged him out of the apartment calling to Misato that they   
would be back soon.  
  
Back at the kitchen table, Pen-Pen and his violet haired owner sat. Both had   
the " super facefault" plastered on their faces ( You know! The basketball   
sized sweatdrop, super squinted eyes, acute angle arched eyebrows, arms askew,   
little swirly thingies on their cheeks, etc.). Leaning back in her chair Misato   
hit the beer button on the fridge twice. Popping her can of Yebisu open she   
slid one to the penguin.  
" You're gonna need one too it seems."  
She leaned further back in her seat.  
  
Pen-Pen didn't even look up when she fell over.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
As our heroes back in Tokyo-3 struggled with everyday life, something was amiss   
in England. Well that was kinda obvious when you looked at the fact that a giant   
yellow and white robot seemed locked in battle with a group of white robots.  
  
Eva Unit 06 ran, jumped, and flipped across the British countryside. As the eva   
sprang back and forth it fired at the numerous enemies that pursued. Rapidly   
the unit found itself running out of land as it neared the English Channel.   
Glancing back, the pilot saw that he was surrounded from behind. Nowhere to go   
and nowhere to hide. This was definitely not a winnable battle. At least not   
here.  
  
Turning back towards the channel, the yellow and white unit sprinted for the   
edge of the cliff. Not hesitating, Unit-06 launched itself over the precipice,   
falling out of the sights of its pursuers, who slowed, cautiously.  
  
For a moment nothing was heard, the enemy units crept to the edge, waiting for   
the splash that would signify a successful mission. He wasn't using the type-B   
equipment. It never came.  
  
As the first unit poked its head over the edge, an energy blast shot up,   
decapitating the white monster. Seeing that their comrade had fallen, the four   
other units rushed to the edge of the cliff, only to be flung back as a yellow   
and white blur shot up into the air, spurting fire as it swept by.  
  
Another unit fell, and the remaining three looked up bewildered. Floating in   
the air, golden wings of energy behind it, was Unit-06. Even as the enemy Evas   
looked upwards, the positron rifle spit another round at the crowd.  
  
The two remaining secondary mass production Evas, rolled out of the way, as   
another of their number fell to the earth.  
  
In his entry plug, Lyn Anouilh smiled grimly, and swooped down. Landing feet   
first on the head of one of the units, Unit-06 opened fire with its positron   
rifle once again, immobilizing the final enemy unit.  
  
Looking around at the devastation, Lyn sighed in relief. Slinging the rifle   
over his eva's shoulder, he began to tramp back into the direction of the   
smoldering ruins of Nerv-England.  
* Pick up Seyoko and Aoi, and then I guess it's off to Tokyo-3 a little earlier   
than anticipated. God bless these S2 thingamajigs....*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
End Already  
  
Special thanks to my prereaders:  
Chenalos, EBJ, Godsend777, Axel, KillaKoala, Dr. Kaiton and I3akaAndy.  
  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed......bye for now.  
  
Al-I-Bus ( A1Boogz@aol.com)  
Chenalos ( Chenalos@aol.com) author of The Entry Plug Trilogy and Fan Fiction.  
Godsend777 ( Godsend777@mindspring.com) author of Is Nothing Sacred, Strangely   
Darkfic, Dead Children, Death of One  
Axel T. ( Aterizak@club-internet.fr) author of The Child of Love, An Amnesiac   
Angel.  
KillaKoala ( Birdman@key.net.au ) author of A Pilot's Day Off  
Dr. Kaiton ( kaiton@banet.net) author of Evangelion: Adam and Eve  
  
  
  



	5. IN04

Imagine Normality  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
Evangelion and all of it's characters are owned by Gainax and were created by Hideo Anno. Eva:R and all of it's characters are property of Orbit Productions.  
  
Just a few notes: " " indicates speech, * * indicates thoughts, ----- indicates beginning/end of fic, as well as any notes by me, ****** indicates a change in scene/time/prespective.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji slowly opened the door before him. sure he was frightened, to say anything else would be a lie, but he had gathered his courage, and was ready to face this unspeakable horror. The moon shone into the room, illuminating it in an eerie silvery light. She was seated in a corner.  
  
The moonlight lit up her face. It made her appear more of a goddess than a real person. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail and her eyes were shut. Shinji noticed his SDAT player in her hand, the earplugs in her ears.  
  
Creeping quietly upon her, Shinji pounced. Her eyes flew open, and her scream of surprise was cut short as he dragged her to the floor in a tight embrace. The usually clear blue orbs that were her eyes, were now clouded over with absolute fury. Shinji, it seemed, had made a mistake.  
" Get_Off_Of_Me_Third_Child. NOW!."  
  
Forcing him off of her Asuka stood up, glaring angrily down at him.  
" Have fun with the doll, Shinji?"  
Shinji raised an eyebrow,  
" What's wrong with you?"  
Asuka glared harder,  
" Nothing you idiot! I just don't appreciate you tramping around town with that little blue haired..."  
Shinji cut her off,  
" Stop!"  
  
She looked at him, her eyes betraying a certain amount of pain.  
" Oh, so now you're defending her."  
Shinji shook his head, he was confused.  
" What is wrong with you Asuka? Wait!"  
Understanding flashed in his eyes, and his mouth formed an uncertain grin.  
" You're jealous!!!!!"  
  
Turning her back to him to hide her quickly reddening face, Asuka muttered.  
" Am not!"  
Shinji's smile widened,  
" Are too!!!"  
Asuka spun quickly on him,  
" You can't retort to an ' Am not' with an ' Are too'. It's childish."  
Shinji's eyes twinkled.  
" Can too!"  
Asuka growled,  
" Can not!!! "  
  
Laughing, Shinji stood up and walked behind her. He tried to put his arms around her, but she shrugged his embrace off.  
" I already told you not to touch me!"  
Rolling his eyes, Shinji backed away.  
" Yeah fine, but admit it......you were jealous when she grabbed my arm."  
  
" Shut up! I was not jealous, you can spend as much time with that dumpkoff flitchen as you want! See if I care." Turning away from the younger Ikari, she stalked out of her bedroom.  
  
Tired, frustrated, angry, and hurt Shinji followed her into the living room. She was seated on the couch, arm wrapped around Pen-Pen, watching the television. Driven by his newfound backbone, Shinji strode around to the front of the couch. Blocking her view of the television, he locked gazes with her.  
  
Asuka turned her eyes from the television and locked them ont Shinji's. She had another insut ready at the tip of her tongue, but something in the way his eyes flashed, something in the way he set his mouth, something about him stopped her. The insult died in her throat, and her glare softened visibly.  
  
" Shinji I...." she began. Shinji did not wait for her to finish, however.  
" No Asuka! You listen to me! I have no idea what you want from me! Is it that you don't trust me? After all we've been through together!!! Dammit! I lo..care about you so much, and you keep bringing it down to petty childish levels. I'm not yours to posses, but I'm yours in another sense."  
  
She flinched, he had never been this harsh towards her,  
" Shinji....it isn't that I don't trust you, it's just...."  
" It's just What!!!!" Shinji snapped.  
She hung her head, squeezing Pen-Pen to herself more tightly.  
" I'm...I'm scared......."  
  
" Scared?" Shinji began, only to be interrupted by Asuka.  
" Yeah scared! I mean....I'm always so mean to you, but it's just how I am....and Wondergirl, she's always nice to you, and..and...she's pretty....and I just don't think I could compete with it....so I reacted like I usually do."  
  
The two faced off in silence. Shinji standing, not looking angry anymore, just confused, and Asuka sitting, clutching the penguin. After a long moment Shinji spoke.  
" You were still jealous......"  
  
Asuka started to grin, then she let out a small giggle. Shinji followed suit, reaching an arm down to his ' girlfriend'. As Asuka took Shinji's outstretched hand, Pen-Pen took this opportunity to scamper back to the relative safety of ihs freezer. Standing, she leaned into his embrace, placing her lips gently on his.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yui vanished and Gendo Ikari was left in a darkened entry plug. He glanced down at his watch and saw that over six hours had elapsed while he was in synch with the eva. Even more impotant was the alert siren that blared thorughout the complex.  
  
The elder Ikari ejected the entry plug and hastily made his way to his office. Stripping the plug suit off of himself, Commander had just finshed donning his everyday attire when Fuyutsuki walked in.  
  
Sub-Commander looked at Commander, countless unanswered questions in his eyes.He only asked one though.  
" And...what did she have to say?"  
Gendo glanced at Koze, making no effort to mask the amusement visible in his eyes.  
" My wife seems to have.....to have grown a conscience."  
  
The Commander turned away from Fuyutsuki at that point, making it obvious that the matter was closed for the time being. Kozo shook his head slowly and turned to the intercom.  
" What is the status?"  
  
Shigeru Aoba's voice shot back through the intercom.  
" There is no enemy pattern apparant anywhere sir, but we are picking up small energy releases far to the west of here."  
Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow puzzled, he turned to look at Gendo who kept his eyes glued to the window in front of him. He turned back to the intercom.  
" See if you can get a fix on those energy readings, and make sure you keep an eye out for localized blue patterns."  
" Understood sir." the clacking of keys being pressed frantically was audible as Aoba cut off the connection.  
  
A few moments passed with Fuyutsuki starig at the back of Ikari's head. Finally Gendo broke the silence.  
" Would you like to know what is going on?"  
Kozo could only nod, it was very unlike the Commander to offer any infomation.  
" Well.....SEELE has decided that things are progressing much too slowly. In order to make sure that things are brought about more hastily, they have launched an attack on our branch in England. They were able to destroy the complex there, but the sixth child is on his way to us as we speak."  
  
As if on cue Maya's voice was heard through the intercom.  
" Commander, sub-Commander....it seems that Nerv-England has been destroyed. There are no signs of the 6th unit anywhere."  
  
Kozo was about to reply, but he was stopped by Gendo.  
" Excellent work.....that will be all....alert status may be lifted now. You three are free to go, but you will be on stand-by for the remainder of the day. Good day."  
  
As Ikari cut the intercom off, a redlight on his desk begn to blink. Withing seconds, his office had darkened, and a holographic image of Kihl Lorenz appeared at the head of his desk.  
" Ikari, a mistake was made in England. You are not to concern yourself with it. There will be no repurcussions at this time against the Japan based Nerv complex. Continue as before....the sixth will be in your possession soon."  
That said the hologram vanished, and Gendo's office resumned its normal settings.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
